Why Do I Got To Be Different?
by Stargazer1
Summary: Victoria has always been wondering..Why do I have to be different? Her mother died giving birth and her dad is asumed to be dead. Vicki gets answers to all her questions in this story and a love. This is why she is different.


  
  
  
  
  
  
Why Do I Got To Be Diffrent?  
  
A/N: I dont own CATS.  
  
A small white kitten was just brung into the world. But her poor mother died and her father was   
killed weeks ago. The Jellicles were frantic. What were they going to do. Jellylorum handed the   
kitten to Skimbleshanks.  
"Here take care of her, you were really close to her mother."she said handing the small kitten   
to Skimbleshanks. Skimble nodded.  
"I will name her after my mother. Her name will be Victoria."he said. He looked at the pure   
white cat and smile. He knew she was gonna be very diffrent from the others.  
  
Months later and the kittens were running around the junkyard.  
"Come back!! Come back!"yelled a white kitten trying to catch up. She soon stoped to catch her   
breath. Victoria wasnt like the other Jellicles. She was pure white, couldnt sing as pretty as   
the others and couldnt run fast like her friends. She just stood out. They would always know who   
she was not like Mungojerrie or Rumpleteazer, sometimes they couldnt tell the two aprat even   
though they werent even brother and sister. Victoria sniffed.  
"Why do I have to be diffrent?"she asked in her cute voice.  
"Because you just are."said a cat from behind. She turned around to see Cassandra. Victoria   
slumped down.  
"Just face it you will always be diffrent so why dont you just barrie yourself in the junkyard   
or something?"said Cassandra in a snobby voice. She walked off lauging. Victoria began to cry.   
The cat that hated her the most was Cassandra. She didnt know why she didnt like her but she   
just didnt. Just then a paw was on her shoulder. She turned around to see Skimbleshanks. He sat   
down and Victoria crawled into his lap.  
"Why do I have to be diffrent?"she asked looking in a puddle next to them.  
"It was just the way you were born. Usually if you are diffrent there is something special about   
you."said Skimbleshanks. Vicki looked up.  
"You think?"  
"I know."he said giving Vicki a loving lick. Vicki smiled brightly. She got up and walked around the junkyard. How could she be special? She was just an ordinary cat. Jemimia was great at singing, Electra could blend in with the shadows, Etcetera was very athletic and Victoria, poor plain Victoria. Victoria wasnt good at anything. She sighed.   
"Im just a stupid ordinary cat."she said and layed down in a puddle. Maybe if she got dirty her   
fur could change into brown then she could just blend in with the shadows.  
"What are you doing?"asked someone. She looked up to see a black and white cat. The cat walked   
down to her.  
"Im trying to change my fur color!"exclaimed Victoria.  
"That aint gonna work."said the cat."Who are you?"  
"Im Victoria just a stupid plain ordinary cat and you?"asked Victoria looking down.  
"Im Mistoffelees."he said."You think you are a stupid plain ordinary cat huh? Well Im not, Im   
diffrent."  
"So am I. I dont blend in very well and nothing is really speical about me."she said.  
"Well Im diffrent cause I have powers. Well maybe not all that diffrent cause of my cousin   
Coricopat and his 5th cousin that he mated with Tantomile."explained Mistoffelees. Victoria   
sighed and stood up. She was dripping wet and then there was some thunder. Then there was a   
brigth flash. Victoria looked around scared.  
"Whats the matter?"asked Mistoffelees.  
"I hate storms! They creep me out!"she exclaimed getting low to the ground. It began to rain.  
"Come on Vicki we better get to the middle of the junkyard so we can find our parents."said   
Mistoffelees.  
"I dont have any parents."she said. Mistoffelees looked at her."My parents died. Skimbleshanks   
takes care of me."she said.  
"Well come on we are gonna catch a cold."he said. Victoria nodded.  
  
"VICTORIA!"yelled Skimbleshanks into the rainy night.  
"Im here."said a voice. Skimble looked behind him to see Victoria and Mistoffelees. He smiled   
and ran up to her and hugged her.  
"There you are! I was worried!"he exclaimed. He looked at Mistoffelees and smiled."Thanks   
Mistoffelees. Here lets take you home. I will ask your mom to see if you would liek to come on a   
train ride with us."Mistoffelees smiled.  
"That would be great!"he exclaimed.  
  
After Skimbleshanks talked with Mistoffelees parents they went to the train. They walked into   
the lugage car and sat down.  
"Now you two stay here and no horseing around!"exclaimed Skimbleshanks.  
"Yes Skimble!"exclaimed the two kittens. After he left Mistoffelees pounced on his friend. They   
rolled around till finally Mistoffelees pinned our white friend Victoria.  
"Hey there mr!"explained Vicki. Misto just smiled. Vicki pushed him off and he tumbled till he   
hit somthing and they heard music. Misto had bumping into the radio and turned it on. Vicki got   
up and help Misto. Misto smiled and rubbed his head.  
"Hey lets dance around!"exclaimed Misto. Vicki nodded and the two kittens danced around. They   
danced fast to the fast music. Just then a slow song came on. Misto just sat down but Vicki was   
like in a trance. Misto watched her in amazment. She was a great graceful dancer, better than   
Cassandra!! Misto was amazed. Just then Vicki did a little pose and Misto couldnt help but run   
up to her and throw his arms out when she did a little move and he took his paws and ran it down   
her side and she spun on the ground and sat up. Vicki giggled.  
"Where did that come from?"she asked.  
"I have no clue! But I know why you are diffrent. You can dance gracefully! You are so better   
than Cassandra!"he exclaimed. Vicki smiled.  
"Now I will do something for you!"exclaimed Misto. Vicki stayed in her position as Misto did   
some magic tricks. Vicki clapped after every trick.   
"That was so cool Misto!!"she exclaimed. Misto just smiled.  
  
A couple hours later Skimbleshanks came to the lugage car where the two kittens where. They were   
sitting down giggling.   
"Hey kittens."he said.  
"Hi Skimble!"they shouted.  
"ALright Im gonna tell you guys a story alright?? To get you to go to bed." Skimble walked over   
to them as they layed down. He began to tell them a story. After the story was over Skimble   
looked at the kittens and smiled. Vicki was cuddled next to Misto who had his arm around her.   
The two kittens just looked really cute together. Skimble knew that he was gonna make sure that   
these two would be mates since they seemed to like eachother.  
  
In the morning they were back at the junkyard. The two kittens ran into the junkyard goofing   
around till they bumped into someone. They looked up to see Casandra and Alonzo. Cassandra   
hissed at Vicki.  
"Well Vicki is back huh?? Just to come back to a world of being diffrent from us jellicles."she   
said. Vicki's ears druped. Misto snapped at Cassandra. "So what if she is diffrent, she is so   
much a better dancer than you!" Cassandra grumbled and walked away with Alonzo close to her   
tail. Vicki smiled.  
"Thanks."she said. Misto had an idea.  
"Here come with me I have someone you can meet."he said and he grabed her paw and led her away   
from the junkyard.   
  
They reached a basement and looked around. The basement looked like it hadnt been used for a   
while but it was carpeted.  
"GRANDMA!!"shouted Misto.  
"Shh Misto I'm right here."they heard a voice. An old cat came from the shadows. her shaggy   
coat that once shined didnt shine anymore."Grandma this is Vicki, Vicki this is Grandma."  
"Hello ma'am."said Vicki and she curtseyed. The old lady smiled.  
"Grandma can you teach my friend how to master her dancing skills?"  
"I can see what I can do. Misto you may go, I will have her ready by the ball in a couple of   
months, till then you may not see her."  
"But why not??"whined Misto.  
"Because these are my most special moves I am gonna teach her and I may not have you see her   
till the ball and thats that. You may leave now."she said. Misto nodded and waved goodbye to   
Vicki and Vicki waved back.  
"Ok my dear would you be the daughter of Pixie?"asked Grandma.  
"Yes I am. How did you know?"asked Vicki licking her paw.  
"I was a friend of your mum. And I knew your dad. Did they say your dad died?"  
"Yes."  
"Well he isnt. He is still alive."  
"HE IS????"shouted Vicki.  
"Yes. But he is a bad cat now. His name is Macavity. Thats why they never talk about your dad."  
said Grandma. Vicki's ears druped.  
"Well enough about that we need to teach you some moves. But first show me some of your moves."   
Vicki nodded. Grandma put on some music and Vicki danced. After it was over Grandma claped.  
"Very nice."she said. "But now is when the real trainign begins."said the old cat and danced to   
the music.  
  
A month later Vicki came home and ploped down. She still had that question in her mind 'Why did   
cassandra hate her??' That question was chewing her up inside.  
"Let me guess you wanna know why Cassandra hates you right?"asked Skimbleshanks walking up to   
her. Vicki Nodded. "Then I will tell you. Cassandra's mom Phoenix was the gracefulest dancer of   
her age group. The best dancer was Grizabella. Well when your mom Pixie came to the junkyard   
Phoenix felt something from your mum. Well so later on at the jellicle ball Pixie had out danced   
Phoenix. Everyone was amazed all but Grizabella. That was the ball that Grizabella went off out   
of the junkyard. Phoenix knew that the daughter of Pixie would be just as graceful as her. That   
why Cassandra hates you, it's because she knows she will never be the gracefulest cat in the   
junkyard."explained Skimble. Vicki sighed.  
"Skimble please tell me something about my father."said Victoria. Skimble was surprised.  
"Y..your fa...father??" Vicki nodded. "Ummmmm i can tell you one thing you are nowhere near how   
he is. The only thing you get from him is shyness. He used to be shy but he got out of his   
shell.."said Skimble but Vicki then said "..and became a criminal." Skimble looked at her. "His   
name is Macavity huh???? I knew it I heard it from Misto's grandma."explained Vicki before going   
ot bed.  
  
"Now it goes one two ow!!"yelled Grandma holding her back. Vicki ran over to Grandma and rubbed   
her back.  
"You ok Grandma??"she asked. Grandma nodded.  
"Dearie you better be off to the ball now. You better knock them dead with that dance I taught   
you."she said. Vicki smiled and nodded. Vicki ran off to the junkyard and Grandma just sat there   
"I hope I go to the heavyside layer tonight."she said quietly.  
  
Vicki heard some singing so she quietly snuck into he junkyard and slowly followed the movement   
and sang with them. Grandma had taught her the songs and dances. She watched as Misto leaped out   
and her heart almost melted. He had grown to be a handsom tom indeed! As they sang Munkustrap   
picked Vicki up and swung her around and she quickly got back into teh dance. The time went fast   
till it came to her dance. She hoped Misto would come do that same thing he did months ago.   
Misto watched as Vicki did her dance. She had grown and became a beautiful queen. He watched as   
she lifted her leg up high then to the splits. Grandma had taught her well!! When she did that   
move he just had to run out and fling his arms out and run them down her side. Vicki knew he was   
gonna do that and thats why she did it. Misto began to sing.  
"Jellicle Cats come out tonight Jellicle cats come one come all."he lifted his arms up and Vicki   
got up and danced with him and smiled at him while he sang his part. He could tell that she was   
really happy about the ball.  
  
Vicki giggled when Misto sat down after Munkustrap said 'I have a Gumbie Cat in Mind.' When   
Jennyanydots came out i couldnt help but flip her tail. She ran and put her mousey hat on and   
pretended to sew. Misto was watching from the shadows and all he could do was smile. After they   
got done she went and put on her coustum. Misto whispered to her "Nice sewing." That made a   
shiver go down her spine. Vicki couldnt help but laugh as Pouncival kindof chased Jellyanydots   
with the fork. She then went to go get out of her coustume.  
  
Misto quickly got on the car when Rum tum Tugger came out. He looked over to see Vicki singing   
with the otehr girls going ga ga over Tugger. Misto felt somewhat jealous. When Tugger kicked   
the ball at Misto it almost hit him. Vicki couldnt help but sing along. It was so fun!! And   
besides Tugger was cute. She could see that Etcetera was Tugger's number one fan! As she sat   
down and watched Tugger she couldnt help but squeal. She was surprised on Cety's actions. Just   
then everyone stoped.  
  
Vicki turned around to see Munkustrap push Misto away from someone. Vicki walked over to Cety   
and Jelly. Just then Vicki noticed that the cat was Misto's grandma! But they called her   
Grizabella. They said bad things about her. When Griz looked at her she had sorrow in her voice   
and eyes. She could see that Griz was happy she taught Vicki all her stuff. She watched as   
Cassandra walked behind Munkustrap seemed disgusted of the old queen. Then Everyone sang at the   
old queen. All but Vicki. She woundered how they could be so meen. Even Misto was singing. When   
Griz went and Demeter went to the ground Vicki walked over to the otehr side of the junkyard   
with the other queens.  
  
Victoria watched as Jennyanydots, Bombalurina, and Jellylorum sung about Bustopher Jones. She   
couldnt help but smile. He was so big!! She watched as Misto took to B.J. really well. Almost   
like B.J. was his uncle or something. She couldnt stop herself from smiling. it was so great and   
cool! Besides she had never seen anyone that big before! She looked up and smiled but her smile   
was interuptred by Cassandra. Cassandra forced a smile and Vicki looked down. She giggled some   
when Etcetera made a face when Jennyanydots sang 'And he's putting weight on everyday.'  
  
After teh song everyone was startled by a loud crash. They all looked around.  
"Macavity!"exclaimed Demeter. They all looked around. Vicki was scared. But she also wanted to   
meet her so-called father. Jelly scooted her to get out of the open. She kept lookign around.   
Just then she was probably get introuble she hurried to get out of the open. She watched from   
the junk and noticed that she was standing out. SHe couldnt really see everyone else since they   
blended in well. She was just standing out and if it was Macavity he would noticed her just   
like that.  
  
Macavity didnt show up. Instead there where giggles. Mungojerrie and Rumpletezer came out. They   
didnt know that they were there till they heard the song. They all ran out so they coudl trap   
Mungo and Rumple. They didnt want them to go anywhere. Two Jellicles threw their bags over the   
junk. The two pouted.   
  
Just then Mistoffelees droped to the ground. Vicki turned aroudn and looked at him. He sniffed   
and smiled.  
"Old Deutoronomy."he said and looked over to Munkustrap and Munk looked at Tantomile and   
Coricopat.  
"I belive it is Old Deutoronomy."they said but you could hear Tantomile more than Coricopat.   
They all looked toward the entrance of the junkyard. Munkustrap mostioned for Mistoffelees to   
get Old D. Misto got up happily and went for Old D. All the oterh cats got into position and   
listened to Munk and Tugger sing. When Munk said 'Victoria' Vicki looked up adn Munk petted her.  
They all turned aroudn and noticed Old D and Mistoffelees coming. They all smiled and crawled/  
walked over to Old D. singing. They all went up and hugged him and rubbed up against him.   
  
After Old D. sat down Vicki turned to Misto and brushed some fur from his eyes and turned their   
attention back to Old D. They all got into possition for Peeks and the Pollicles. Vicki sat by   
Old D. and watched the show. When it came time for Jemima, Electra, Etcetera, and Vicki to   
become peeks they marched across the floor and they trampled over Misto's shoe. As they barked   
at eachother Vicki barked at Misto trying not to laugh or giggle. She was having so much fun!   
She never thought an outsider like her self could have fun with the others! They then got yelled   
at and sang to the floor. The Great Rumpas Cat came and they scatered to get the costumes off.   
They all ran back and Tugger began to play a pipe and stoped. They then finished the song. They   
sank to the floor and Pouncival or Plato was tugging on Vicki's tail. She couldnt remember.   
Then there was a loud crash. All the Jellicle's scatered. Misto came up behind Old D. and Old D.   
motioned him to get to safety.   
  
Munkustrap stayed infront of Old D and looked around. Vicki then slowly came out and looked   
around. She wannted to see if Macavity was around then regreated she did. She turned around and   
scratched at her rigth ear. She looked around and danced around nervously. She then noticed   
Jemima and they ran to eachother and joined together. They began to dance around. They sang but   
Jemima sang softly so they could hear Victoria's voice. Alonzo peeked out and began to dance   
over to them singing. The two kittens moved out of the way and they touched him and looked   
around. Vicki smiled when she saw Skimble's face when Tumblebrunts joined in singing with him.   
Vicki checked up on Old D and Misto came out. They began to sing and dance. When Tugger came out   
Vicki, Cety, and Rumple ran over to his side. Vicki couldnt help herself. She laughed at Cety.   
They began to dance and sing some more.   
  
The lights were low and the music sofened. It ws time for the mating dance. Vicki smiled. She   
was gonna watched from the sides to see who was gonan be up but all the other queens sat down.   
She was confused. She slowly turned around to see Plato. As he went to rub up against her she   
backed away confused. She wasnt ready for a mate! But it would be so meen to just sit down. She   
sighed and gave in. In the tradition is that the last queen and the last tom should become   
mates. As the ruitual went on Skimbleshanks slowly slinked across the junkyard. He didnt approve   
of Plato for young Vicki. heck Plato didnt even know Vicki. he probably just liked her white   
fur. Misto didnt approve Plato either. Plato didnt even know Vicki! *I bet,*thought Misto*he   
likes her for her looks!* They all gathered around the group for a little catnap.  
  
Tantomile, Coricopat, Mistoffelees and Skimbleshanks shot up and sniffed around. All the others   
woke up and Misto turned on the lights. Alonzo ran and scared Grizabella away. They danced some   
mroe to show off for Old D. After Misto and Tumble did thier little number Bomby came and took   
it away. Misto had a funny face. The other girls did a little number. They kept danceing and   
soon they all jumped in the air. The crawled over to Old D and held out a paw.  
  
Grizabella slinked in and all the other cats sneered and hissed. Vicki got up and tried to touch   
Griz but Jellylorum pulled her back. Jemima sang at Griz and reached out but Jennyanydots pulled   
her back and hissed. All the other Jellicles had left. They all hid in the trash but Old D.   
Grizabella tried to do some moves she could do when she was healthy. Since she failed she saing   
a heart peirceing song. She leaned over and put her paw out. She waited for someone to touch her   
but no one did. She limped away and Old D held out a paw hoping she would come back.   
  
All the Jellicles crepted back in. As Etcetera streched Plato came up and looked at her behind   
and turned away. Jellylorum led in her dad Gus and sat him down. As Vicki walked over to where   
Gus was at she stopped and looked at him. She felt that he should go to the heaveside layer so   
far. As she walked over to a palce to sit down Alonzo rubbed up against her side. They all sat   
and listened to Old D. Jemima stoop up and sang a beautiful melody  
"Moonlight turn your face to the moonlight  
Let your memory led you open up enter in  
If you find there the meening of what happiness is  
Then a new life will begin."  
All the Jellicles sang the same melody and shot up to their feet. They breathed in a deep breath   
and sat back down and listened to Gus tell his tale.   
  
Vicki sat by the old ford and watched as Gus sang. Misto was right next to her. He leaned down   
and whispered into her ear.  
"I think he should go to the heavyside." Vicki nodded. Vicki sat up since she had heard her   
name. She always got excited when someone said her name. Misto rubbed her back to calm her down   
and put a paw on her shoulder and she went back to paying attention to Gus. Before he was about   
to cry Jellylorum slowly led him away. Mistoffelees felt something deep down inside of him.  
"Vicki I will be back in a bit."he said and he slipped away into the shadows before Vicki could   
say anything.   
  
Old D. and Jemima began to sing about Skimbleshanks. Vicki got all jittery. They were singing   
about her gaurdien! She was so happy! She sang along with the others. She loved the tune and had   
a blast. All the others didnt know what to do for movements so they just copyed them after   
Skimble did unsure of it. They all had a great time. Vicki looked at Rumple when she sneezed.   
They also had fun making train noises. They rocked back and forth and they sprung up. Vicki did   
some sort of solute to him and he did it right back at her. She went and became part of the   
'train'. She smiled and she sat there. It was so much fun! Soo they broke apart the 'train' and   
fell to the ground. They finished the song and heard a loud crash.  
  
They heard laughter. They looked around. Skimbleshanks was afraid for Victoria's safety. He had   
to make sure she was out of harms way. Macavity took Old D. away. Vicki saw Macavity and her   
mouth went open. That was her father! He was taking Old D! They all scatered again and Demeter   
and Boumbalurina were left. They sang about Macavity. Victoria kept huggng onto the poll she had   
scared of what they were singing. She wanted them to stop but she couldnt speek. She wished   
Mistoffelees was here or Grizabella, or Skimble! She wanted to hug onto someone other than this   
poll. They crawled out and began to sing and dance with Demmi and Bomby. They soon stoped as   
they heard a loud crash.  
  
Rats brung Old D. back. All the Jellicles ran up to him and rubed up against him and hugged him.   
Demeter got mad. She got all hyped up and ran and hoped on Old D. The costume came off to   
reviele Macavity. They all gasped. Macavity dragged Demeter but Munkustrap grabbed her feet and   
they swung her back and forth and Alonzo came and took Demeter away. Macavity and Munk began to   
fight. Victoria watched with horror! Her dad was so meen! This couldnt be the dad her mom fell   
in love with! As Macavity retreated he looked at Victoria and knew that was his daughter. He   
gave her a sharp stare and tookout the ligths and vanished.   
  
Pouncival turned on a light and shined it around the junkyard. Demeter made her way over to   
Munkustrap and licked his scratched and rubbed her head against him. Munkustrap returned the   
effection. They heard Tugger and they all looked up at Tugger. Vicki leaned against Pouncival   
since he said it was alright sicne he knew who her father was. She moved her head with music.   
Then they all moved out of the way and a show of lights came down. With and 'Presto' the lights   
came on. Vicki's eyes went wide. It was Mistoffelees!! She was so happy to see him. As he danced   
he danced over to her and lighting bolts surounded her but she didnt feel a thing. They smiled   
at eachother and he danced away. When it was time for Misto to pick a Jellicle to be his   
assistance he spun around. Vicki hoped she would get picked. Her heart sunk when she noticed who   
Misto pointed to. It was Cassandra. Cassandra acted like she was a robot and went over to the   
pipe and sat on it. The sheet came down over her and it began to crawl. When Misto lifted it up   
Old D appeared. They all were surprised and Mistoffelees hopped up onto Old D. and gave him a   
hug and rubbed his head against him. All the other Jellicles encircled him and they dance. He   
broke free and he went and retrived Cassandra. They gave a bow and Mistoffelees went and jumped   
up onto the tire. He jumped up and disappear only to reapear over by Alonzo.   
  
Munkustrap made his way over to Old D. and held out a paw. Just then Jemima began to sing and   
everyone turned and payed attention to her. As she sang she sang with love and kindness. She   
loved the moon since she had been born under the full moon. After she was done they all made   
their way over to Old D. and held out their paws for him to choose.   
  
Grizabella came and everyone got up. Vicki tried to touch Griz but Jellylorum held her back and   
led her over by Old D. Vicki looked down trying not to make eye contected. Grizabella began to   
sing. Everyword struck Victoria's heart and some others. Her song was sweet but strong and truck   
you like a viper. Every note was on pitch. She never went flat and she never went sharp. She   
just sang it beautifully. Victoria began to lift her head. As Grizabella fell to the ground   
Jemima began to sing. Her beautiful soprano voice rang. It was sweet and relaxing. Grizabella   
seemed to hold on since Jemima sang and she got up and finished her song.   
  
Victoria wa sitting up now. She couldnt bare to see Griz go through this. She quickly but   
gracefully got up. She turned around to Old D. and then went forward. As Griz was leaned over   
with her hand out Victoria ever so lightly touched it. She then rubed her head on her paws and   
purred. She looked up to Griz with a loving smile. Grizabella returned it and was glad that her   
student reached out to her. Vicki lead Grizabella over to Mistoffelees, who had a surprised look   
on his face. He grabed Griz's paws and closed his eyes. He opened them and smiled a greatful   
smile. Grizabella want around and a lot of the Jellicles touched her. Cassandra just snorted.  
*heh! sorry! Im doing this to the movie and I didnt like the Cassandra in the movie but I like   
most of the other Cassandras!* They began to sing to her. As she was getting lifted up to the   
Heavyside Layer Mistoffelees and Victoria looked at eachother and held onto each other with one   
arm and moved their other arm upward. They were happy to see that Grizabella would be reborn to   
have another great life.  
  
After that they seemed to sing their last song. Mistoffelees was infron of Victoria as they sang   
it. After they bowed down they annd seemed to gather together. They talked a little bit and   
Mistoffelees pulled Victoria over to his side.  
"Know what? Im glad grandma went to heavyside layer."said Mistoffelees with a nice deep voice   
tone but could since tener very nice.  
"Yeah. She seemed that she had so much pain she needed to be releived of it."she said. Other   
cats walked over to Mistoffelees.  
"Mistoffelees what you did when you brung Old D. back was great!"exclaimed Pouncival.  
"Yeah it was great."said Cassandra pushing Victoria aside and rubbed up against him. A group of   
Jellicles surrounded Mistoffelees. Victoria's ears flatten. And now it went again. She was the   
outcast. She was now the only diffrent Jellicle that there was. Mistoffelees wasnt diffrent any   
more, he was accepted. She wasnt. She didnt even get 'good job with that solo Victoria' or 'You   
have a lot of guts for touching Grizabella Vicki! You have courage.' But no none of it. No good   
jobs nothing. She sighed and sulked and walked over to a mudpuddle behind some junk.  
  
This was the place were she was little when she met Mistoffelees. She layed down next to the   
puddle and looked in it. She saw her reflection but then she saw the good times she had with   
Mistoffelees and Grizabella. Then she saw her reflection again. She hated being a nobody! She   
hated being an outcast. She just wished someone would reconize her and not over look her. She   
layed her head on her paws and cried.   
  
A figure watched Victoria from above. He could feel her pain. He had always been an outcast. The   
cat jumped down from the shadows and walked over to her. She looked up and got up quickly. She   
backed up some.  
"Wha...what do you want?"she asked.  
"I want you to come back with me Victoria please. I know how you feel. I was always an outcast   
thats why I'm how I am now."said the cat.  
"If you loved me you would have never left mother now would you?"asked Victoria.  
"Aww Vicki sweety I had to."said Macavity.  
"That isnt an answer!"she exclaimed.  
"it's because they didnt know me! They didnt care about me all they cared about was Pixie! They   
didnt care about me since i was an outcast! I will always be an outcast!! So please come with   
me!"he exclaimed. Vicki shook her head.  
"I dont care! I want to be with my friend Mistoffelees! I dont wanna lose my only friend I have!  
And I dont wanna leave Skimbleshanks! He took care of me all this time when you were gone! He is   
more of a father to me than you!"Victoria exclaimed.  
"Then Vicki you leave me no choice."he said and he pounced on his daughter."You can die for all   
I care now since I have no daughter."Vicki screamed.  
  
As Mistoffelees was still surrounded he heard a scream. It was Vicki! He began to push through   
the crowed and made his way to were the scream came from. He had a bad feeling about it. He   
noticed a cat run and ran over to the limp body of a cat. He noticed it was Vicki. He hadnt   
noticed til he got up close. She was awful! She had blood stains all over her fur. He gently   
picked her up and walked back with her.  
  
Jellicles gathered around him.  
"Who is it?"asked Cassandra.  
"Its Vicki."said Misto putting her down on a pillow. Cassandra snorted.  
"Then why help her?"she asked.  
"Because! She was my first and my best friend! You wouldnt know. You never were diffrent. You   
dont know how it feels to be left out of games! I have! When everyone was playing I was always   
in the shadows! They never picked me! And it hurt! It hurt so bad till I began to come around   
here! When I first met Vicki I had fun! Fun for the first time in my life! Then when she goes   
away to train with my grandmother, Grizabella, I start to fit in here! But since my best friend   
who was my very first friend is hurt I care! I care for her alright? You will never feel the   
pain I have been through. You will never feel the pain Victoria has gone through. So I dont care   
about your opinion! She is a better dancer than you, nicer than you, and prettier than you! Now   
if you could go away I can have a chance to help my friend!"exclaimed Mistoffelees and turned   
back to Victoria who was laying on the pillow. Cassandra was speechless and everyone else. They   
didnt think the shy kitten could say that!  
  
Skimbleshanks pushed his way through the crowled up to Mistoffelees. Skimble had just gotten in   
from his train ride which was a very short triped since once he got on he felt that something   
was wrong and left and came straight here. Victoria was resting now. Mistoffelees told Skimble   
that some cat had attacked her and that he had healed her. Skimble thanked him and left. He   
noticed out of the cornor of his eye that Plato was nuzzling Etcetera as she giggled. Skimble   
marched over to Plato and looked at him.  
"You better tell Victoria you dont want to be her mate. And another thing since I adopted her   
she is my daughter and since she is my daughter I never gave you permision to be her mate. Now   
you can be Etcetera's mate since I know you like her but you have to tell Vicki you arent her   
mate any more."explained Skimble. Plato nodded.  
  
In the morning Plato went up to Victoria who had just woke up.  
"Vicki. I have to tell you something. I dont want to be your mate anymore. Im sorry."he said and   
ran away. Vicki just stared. She thought he loved her. She was a fool. She didnt care anyway.   
She didnt love him. She was still an outsider. She was diffrent. She layed back down and sighed.   
She never was gonna have a mate. As she closed her eyes she felt a head rub up next to her head.   
She purred and opened her eyes. Her blue eyes met with sapphire blue eyes.  
"Mornign sleeping beauty."said the tom in his deep but tenneris voice. She smiled.  
"Hello Mistoffelees."she said purring some more.  
"Why did Plato run away?"  
"He said he didnt want to be my mate. Not that I blame him. Im meen who could want to be mates   
with a jellicle that is diffrent anyways?"she asked.  
"Well.."said Misto. He whispered in her ear "I would."  
  
Victoria's face was hot. Did he just say he wanted to be her mate? She looked at him.  
"D..did you say you wanted to be my mate?"she asked. Misto nodded.  
"Well since you dont like being different we can me different together."he said. Vicki didnt   
know what to say. Mistoffelees gave her a loving lick and nuzzled her. She gave back the lick   
and nuzzled him. Mistoffelees layed down next to Victoria and the two fell asleep. Skimbleshanks   
looked down on the two and smiled. He knew those two were gonna be together. They were purrfect   
for eachother. But in the shadows a cat watched and his red eyes shined and he vanished into the   
shadows.  
  
The End...or not  
  
A/N: So how you like it? hate it? think it was cool? Think I should write a sequal? Well just  
review this and tell me pease!! tanks!  
  
  



End file.
